


I Don’t Want To Go

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, One Shot, Priest!Cas, Smut, homeless!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/119755579395/priest-cas-homeless-dean-cold-rainy-night-dean">iamdancingmuffin asked</a>: Priest!Cas , Homeless!Dean Cold rainy night, Dean takes shelter under the mock barn the church has set up for the nativiaty scene. Cas sees and brings him in , gives him dry clothes and a meal, but apologizes about the heat being out. Dean tells him he has an idea on how they can both stay warm and show Cas just how thankful he is, smut ensues ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Want To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's my first ever attempt at writing Destiel. I added more background and feels than perhaps the prompter was originally asking for.

Hand, after hand, after hand. Smile, after smile, after smile. Kind words, after kind words, after kind words. And the drip, drip, drip of rain drops.

The final remaining parishioner made their way into the darkness of the evening and the rain that permeated it. Reverend Castiel was just about to lock the church doors and head into the vestry when he caught a glimpse of the pair of booted feet peeking out from the to-scale nativity scene they’d placed outside the church at the start of Advent.

Pulling an umbrella out from the stand they kept by the entrance, Castiel stepped out into the rain, putting the umbrella up. The rain thudded into the umbrella’s black nylon as Cas approached the nativity scene and he shivered in the cold, dressed still only in his service vestments.

The closer he got to the prone figure, the more certain Cas was that he knew who it was. "Dean? Dean, is that you?" And he knew he wouldn’t be able to turn him away into the cold, cold night.

The boots moved and there was the sound of Dean's skull making contact with one of the roof struts. "Damnit!" Swore Dean as he started crawling out of the nativity scene.

Cas approached Dean, looking him over under the streetlights as he struggled to get up from the scene. He was a mess, that much was clear, Cas barely recognised the man he'd once worked beside in shop class, had spent long afternoons playing videogames with or... Dean looked up at Cas as he towered over him with his umbrella, the rain still desperate to soak all. Cas jostled to the umbrella to his left hand and held out his right to steady Dean as he climbed up from the scene.

Standing up, Dean gave Cas a weak smile. "You moving... me on?" Dean asked shakily. He was barely standing.

And then as he started to fall, Cas dropped his umbrella and grabbed Dean by both of his shoulders. "Yes, I'm moving you on. Come, let's head inside."

*

It was cold in the rectory. Cas rubbed his hands together, feeling colder now that he was out of his service vestments. Dean had wrapped his arms around himself.

"Sorry, but the heating's out," Cas apologised leading the way to his sparsely furnished lounge, flipping the main light on. "But the shower is electric, so if you want to clean up, I'll find you some dry clothes and get some food in."

Cas turned and surveyed Dean. He was skinnier than when he'd last seen him, before Dean had shipped out to Afghanistan the first time, years ago. But there were muscles there, straining under his skin. His eyes glanced down to Dean's fists - his knuckles were cut in places, bruised...  _He’s still street fighting for cash, then_ , Cas thought to himself.

"Sure," Dean awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I probably need one."

"Okay. The bathroom is this way."

Cas flipped on more lights as they walked. Dean glanced at shelves upon shelves lining the hallway, stuffed full with books. From number one mystery novels, to more serious theological tomes. Dean had known Cas had been a voracious reader in high school, but this was a whole new level.

"You read all of these?" Dean asked.

"The ones in the first set of shelves near the lounge are my to read pile, everything else is stuff I've read and decided to keep… When did you get back into town?”

“About a month ago.”

They reached the bathroom. "There's fresh towels inside, I'll find some clothes and leave them outside the door."

Cas started walking further into the rectory.

"Hey," Dean called. Cas stopped and turned towards Dean. "Um, thanks."

Cas waved a hand at Dean and continued walking. Dean looked at the bathroom door, took a deep breath and pushed it open. He shivered in the cold and went over to the tub, the shower waiting for him. He pulled the shower curtain across and started the shower up.

Waiting for the space to fill with warming steam, Dean strained his ears as he heard Cas move around. Dean licked his lips and then decided the shower had been going for long enough before stripping this things off. The bathroom wasn't luxurious, but it was clean. The movement of taking his clothes off waking up all his aches and pains.  Finally, he stepped under the hot water.

Dean gasped, as the water washed over him.

*

The pizzeria had been surprisingly quiet. Now home, Cas set the pizza boxes down on the coffee table in the lounge and some chilled bottles of cola, then sat down on the couch. It was over a week until Christmas, but Cas was already tiring of the gaudy displays that had little to nothing to do with faith.

And then there was Dean… Cas thought he’d been doing alright, bright military career ahead of him after he was ‘forced’ to enlist by his father. But the end results were proving otherwise. Cas’s minds wandered back to the nativity.  _There is a brightness behind Dean’s eyes_ , Cas thought,  _but it’s on the verge of going out_.

Cas could hear Dean finishing up in the bathroom and listened to the door open and the man’s socked feet plodding down the hallway to the lounge.

Dean entered the lounge, now in a fresh pair of jeans and a black shirt and some of Cas’s socks. The jeans and shirt were from donations that were set to go to the local homeless shelter.

Cas held up an open pizza box to Dean and watched his old school friend’s eyes close as he breathed in the aroma of pepperoni, sauce and cheese. Dean grabbed the box and crashed on an empty armchair. Cas opened up the other pizza box and took his first slice.

Cas was only able to eat about half the slices in his box, putting the remains in the fridge. When he returned, Dean was on his last slice and his face was a picture of pure bliss. It was like the last fifteen years hadn’t happened and they were just chilling in Benny’s basement like they use to… only Benny wasn’t there, Cas was a priest and Dean was…

Dean was looking at Cas. He drank in his old friend, he couldn’t help licking his lips as he looked at the way Cas’s white collar gave him the air of chaste innocence.

“Does Sam know that you’re on the streets?” Cas asked, picking up a cola bottle and teasing off its cap.

Dean shook his head. “No… I didn’t want to worry him. I’d be in a motel, but I couldn’t get my winnings the other day and…”

“How many?”

“Nine. Took all of it. And my bag. Baby was impounded after so…”

Cas passed Dean an open cola bottle. “You can stay as long as you need to... and I’ll see if I can talk to the sheriff about your car.”

Putting his bottle down, Cas pulled an afghan blanket from the back of his couch and pulled it around him, trying to warm up. He felt Dean’s eyes on him.

“So the heating’s busted,” Dean stated simply.

“Yeah, can’t get an engineer out until Monday.”

Cas watched warily as Dean climbed out of his chair and stepped over to the couch. “Scooch over,” ordered Dean.

Moving over, Cas’s head grew light as he breathed in the scent of Dean mixed with soap and freshly laundered clothes. He just about managed to cover the two of them with the afghan. Cas began to quiver, as he felt Dean’s heat radiate out to him and his sides catch on his.

“Still cold?” Dean asked, his voice slightly thick.

Cas nodded.

“We could… y’know… like we use to.”

Cas nodded. His breathing quickened.

Dean shifted under the blanket and put his arms around Cas, pulling him close. And it was those afternoons left alone in Benny’s basement before spring, cold and no longer interested in games - gentle exploration, blossoming feelings and all cut short - separated. But now, now it was just them.

“Dean-”

Dean eased his lips over Cas’s, gently, with a nervousness grown from time, but Cas responded, his movements sweet, slow. Pulling him closer, Dean eased Cas’s mouth open and flicked his tongue in, tasting the cola he’d been drinking, Cas curled the tip of his tongue around Dean’s.

Bringing his hand down Cas’s front, Dean gently stroked Cas, until he reached his lap and felt Cas’s dick straining in his slacks. Cas shivered under Dean’s touching, but continued to kiss him. Dean palmed Cas through his clothes and Cas pulled away from their kisses, panting. The sudden movement shifted the couch cushions and Dean gasped as his jeans snagged on his hard cock.

“Cas-”

Cas reached a hand over and unzipped Dean’s jeans. Dean getting the message pushed himself off of the couch slightly and Cas pulled his boxers and jeans down. Cas gently stroked Dean’s cock, before Dean leaned over and helped ease Cas out of the confines of his clothes.

Lips back together, their arms crossed, hands exploring and caressing each other, slicking pre-cum down each other’s shafts. Moaning, shifting, as they tried to stay in rhythm with each other. And then it wasn’t enough - Dean pulled his hand away from Cas’s cock and placed his hands on Cas’s hips, motioning him to sit on his lap.

Getting the message, Cas let go of Dean and moved under the blanket, turning around on the couch, and straddling Dean, facing him so that their cocks were rutting up against each other. This was more than they’d ever managed in Benny’s basement, all those years ago, and each atom of Cas’s being was tingling with the contact.

Lowering his lips onto Dean’s, Cas gripped the back of the couch and Dean encircled the both of them, his hands gripping tight, working them both as Cas began to buck on his lap slightly. Dean felt light headed as Cas’s tongue artfully chased his own and their cocks slid together.

Cas’s mouth left Dean’s and nestled under Dean’s jawline, nipping, sucking and he moved his mouth down to the side of Dean’s neck and gave him the hickey he should have given him back in that basement. Dean gasped as Cas marked him.

“So… much… wasted… time…” Cas groaned into Dean’s neck.

“M-hmm,” Dean replied as he leaned his head forward between the two of them and let a long trail of saliva slide on to the two of them, increasing their sensitivity.

Dean’s hands sped up and so too did Cas’s hips. Dean began varying his grip, teasing the heads of their cocks tightly and then loosening as he dragged his hands down their shafts. Faster. Faster.

“Slow down!” Cas gasped. And Dean instantly eased back his speed. Cas sought Dean’s lips out then and sucked his bottom lip, teasing and puffing it up. Dean could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he tried to handle everything that was going on, while at the same time trying to shush the part of his mind that couldn’t believe that this was happening.

It was difficult keeping  rhythm, as Cas dominated Dean’s mouth, his tongue teasing him in ways he’d long forgotten. But Dean managed, keeping his pacing even, but loosening and tightening his grip at just the right moments.

“I’m-” Cas warned as he spilled himself into Dean’s hands, shuddering as he came. And it was too much for Dean, forcing him over and he pulsed into his hands covering himself and Cas.

Cas leaned his head down on Dean’s, their breathing hard and ragged. Their chest raising and lowering in sync.

“Cas…”

“Dean…”

“I don’t want to leave. Not again.”

Cas found Dean’s lips and kissed him deeply and pulled back. “We’ll figure this out. Don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad a read.
> 
> As ever, you can send in your fic requests over at [Dreams from the Bunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
